Becoming Pappy
by hikergirl15
Summary: Taking the reins of his family may not be as easy as a normally confident Jarrod thought. PLEASE NOTE: This is a rewrite of a story I originally posted several years ago.
1. Chapter 1

_**Becoming Pappy**_

 _ **Part One: A Guiding Hand**_

His hands shook as he drew the razor along his jaw, the usually easy task a nerve wracking chore on this of all mornings. He dropped his hands while he took in a deep, steadying breath. The last thing he wanted was to show up at breakfast with a face full of nicks and cuts. If he did, he knew it would result in endless teasing from his younger brothers. Nick, the middle son, was always looking for an opening, some small imperfection from his older brother to pounce on. And Eugene, not quite old enough to shave but checking his chin daily for the possibility, idolized Nick and would follow his lead and give it to their older brother just as hard.

That might not be a bad thing, Jarrod Barkley thought with a small smile. The teasing and jokes would at least be a sign that things were finally returning to normal after a week of pure hell. The smile faded. Today wasn't the day Jarrod wanted that kind of normal, though.

He took another deep breath and resumed shaving, his hands a little steadier. The razor glided over his skin, over and over, the repetitive action going a long way to calming his nerves. It really had been a long and dreadful week. Seven days. Just seven days ago his father had been murdered by hired guns of the railroad. It had started a week of activity that wasn't much more than a blur now, but he was determined that today their lives would resume. Life would be different without their father, but as a family they would show not only the railroad, but the entire valley that they wouldn't be bullied, or run over, at the whim of the railroad. As a family, they would stand up, dust themselves off, and continue to move forward, doing what was right for themselves as well as the valley.

The last swipe of the blade caught skin and Jarrod jerked his hand away with a gasp. He looked at the small shaving mirror to see a thin trickle of blood mixed with soap starting down his neck.

"Damn," Jarrod mumbled as he splashed some water over his face to remove what was left of his shaving soap and the thin line of blood. He held a finger over the cut while he reached for a towel, his hand stopping in mid motion when he spotted the small leather shaving kit that had belonged to his father. His mother had given it to him two days ago, not speaking as she handed it to him, but giving his hand an encouraging squeeze.

The sight of the leather case sent his hands to shaking once again. Like a wave crashing on the shore, Jarrod's courage waned and his shoulders sagged. "I don't think I can do this, Father," he whispered to the empty room. "I'm not ready to step into your shoes yet."

A memory flashed into his mind's eye, of watching his father shave when Jarrod was a boy. He had sat on a little wooden step as he watched his larger than life father do the most basic of tasks, but being fascinated none-the-less. He remembered his father sending a wink his way as he scraped away the whiskers and it brought a surge of warmth. Just as quickly, another memory came to him and he straightened as he grabbed a towel to hold against the small cut. With his free hand, he reached for his father's shaving kit.

While it rarely happened, he did remember his father nicking himself a few times and almost without thinking, Jarrod mimicked his father's motion from so long ago and reached for a small round tin that was tucked in a corner of the kit. As he remembered his father doing, he dipped a finger into the white powder and placed it over the small cut, his grimace at the initial sting changing to a smile as the bleeding stopped. He had no idea what the powder was, but his father had always called it his secret recipe for covering a shaving mistake.

Taking another deep breath, Jarrod returned the tin to his father's shaving kit and placed it next to his own shaving gear with a small smile. He whispered his thanks to the father that no longer stood next to him in body, but who Jarrod knew would always be next to him in spirit, lending a hand of guidance. That knowledge gave him the courage he needed to move forward with his plans for the day.

Finally dressed and his nervousness calmed as much as could be expected, Jarrod made his way downstairs and into the dining room. As he had hoped, he was the first to arrive. The table, already set by Silas, held the familiar setup, with one obvious exception. The place setting at the head of the table that had been empty for the last week, now held a place setting. Jarrod stood looking down at the setting at a loss for words until Silas appeared with a porcelain pot of coffee in his hand.

The kind old servant didn't even bat an eyelash as he gestured toward the head of the table where Jarrod's father had always sat. "Coffee, Mr. Barkley?" he asked with a small twinkle in his eye.

Jarrod gave a nod as he dropped slowly into the chair but not missing the fact that he went from 'Mr. Jarrod' to 'Mr. Barkley'. How Silas had known that today would be the day Jarrod would take over as the head of the family he would never know, but he would be forever grateful for the reassuring smile Silas gave him as the older man poured his coffee.

The soft rustle of skirts alerted him to his mother's arrival. Jarrod looked up to find his mother stopped in the doorway. She met Jarrod's eyes and for a moment, their gaze locked. He thought he saw the corners of her lips turn up slightly as she gave him a small nod and took her place at the opposite end of the table. Silas quickly moved to pour a cup of coffee for her as well.

"Morning, Mother," Jarrod said, his voice squeaking slightly. He cleared his throat.

"Good morning, son," she said as she took her seat.

While her eyes still reflected a level of sadness in them, Jarrod thought perhaps he also saw a familiar light, too. It was the final piece he needed to know he was making the right choice and he felt his familiar confidence finally set in.

Eugene and Audra came down together. They stopped in the doorway and shared a glance, but said nothing about Jarrod's new seat as they approached the table. Eugene gave his mother a mumbled good morning and kiss on the cheek before settling into his seat. Within moments, Silas began bringing in breakfast and the delicious aroma hastened their hunger.

The soft jingle of spurs alerted Jarrod that the last member of the family was coming in for breakfast and he felt himself tense. Nick, who had worn spurs since he was six years old and Father had given him his first saddle, entered the room and paused only a moment when he saw Jarrod at the head of the table. He took his usual seat, now at his brother's right and looked over at Jarrod.

"Morning, Pappy," he said softly.

Jarrod stared at his brother, a lump forming in his throat. Pappy was a nickname Jarrod had picked up from Nick when they kids, but he hadn't heard it in…fifteen years, at least. The fact that Nick was using the name now gave Jarrod all the indication he needed that Nick was accepting Jarrod's new place as the head of the household. Grateful for the acceptance and vote of confidence, Jarrod gave his brother a ghost of a smile and nod.

"Morning, Nick," Jarrod finally responded, his deep baritone no longer reflecting any nervousness.

The conversation was sporadic as they ate, no one quite ready to express their thoughts. Jarrod waited, letting everyone finish the bulk of their meal before he finally spoke up.

"Well, Nick, if you can handle things around here, I have some work I need to do in town today."

Nick gave Jarrod a sideways look as he shrugged. "I can manage. Gene can help if something comes up."

"Gene is going back to school today."

"I'm not going back to school!" Eugene blurted out. "I can help Nick. I can-"

"You're going back to school," Jarrod said firmly. He didn't raise his voice, but he put all the authority behind it he could muster, the way he remembered their father doing it. "And so is Audra." Eugene looked like he was going to protest further but Jarrod held up a hand. "It's not up for discussion, Eugene. You're going to finish school first. If you want to stay on at the ranch after that, we can discuss it then."

Eugene shot a look at his mother, but when he saw he would receive no support there, he gave in and sullenly went back to his meal, his eyes shooting daggers at Jarrod.

Audra gave Jarrod a quick look, but offered no complaint, not that he expected one from her. She enjoyed school and had been helping the teacher, Miss Helming, with the younger kids. Jarrod was sure she would be glad to get back to a normal routine. When she gave Jarrod a nod of acceptance, he smiled at her.

Jarrod felt himself relax. It was his first real test of being the head of the household and he had passed. Eugene would be sore for a few days, no doubt, but eventually he would come around. The boy simply liked school too much to protest too loud or for too long about not going.

"Why don't you two get your things together while I hitch up the buggy? I can drop you off at the school on my way into town," Jarrod said when he saw that the two youngest Barkley's were finished eating.

Eugene jumped out of his seat like it was on fire and disappeared. Audra followed at a much slower pace. She stopped at the door and looked back at Jarrod, but no words came and she finally turned to go. When the younger siblings were gone, Nick gave a small snort of amusement before he went back to his meal. Jarrod looked at his mother, and she gave him an approving nod.

Jarrod wiped his mouth with his napkin and rose, giving Nick and pat on the shoulder before he turned to go. "Eugene and I can help out on Saturday if you need it, Nick."

Nick nodded his head. "Thanks, Jarrod, I'll let you know how it goes. The men are going to have to accept me as boss sooner or later. Today is as good a day to go solo as any."

"You know this ranch and what needs to be done better than any man on it, Nick. I have no doubt that the men will follow your lead without any problem."

Nick sighed as he contemplated his plate. "Mighty big shoes to fill," he said softly.

Jarrod stopped near the doorway and glanced at his mother as he said, "No one here doubts you can do it, Nick. It's your ranch now. You don't have to fill anyone's boots but your own. You can put your own stamp on what goes on around here."

"I hope the men have as much faith in me as you do."

Jarrod moved back toward his brother. "You're the boss now, Nick. The men trust you and will follow without question. Just do what you know to do," he said with another pat on Nick's shoulder. When he got a familiar grin and nod from his brother, he turned to go. As he disappeared down the hallway, he heard Nick say, "Pappy's been working on his pep talks."

He didn't hear his mother's response, but he had a smile on his face as he stopped in the study to get his leather case from the study. The smile faded when he saw his gun belt lying on the side table. He hesitated a moment before he grabbed it. He didn't usually wear it when he went to the office, but given the level of violence with the railroad lately, it was better to have it than not.

When he got to the barn to get the buggy ready he was surprised to see Eugene already there, readying the horses for harness. His youngest sibling gave him a scowl, but didn't speak. With a shrug, Jarrod helped him get the big animals harnessed, watching for signs that Eugene was ready to talk. It didn't take long for the young man to speak.

"I'm not a child anymore, Jarrod. You don't have to treat me like one. I can help Nick around the ranch."

"I never said you were a child, Gene."

"Maybe not in so many words, but you still did."

Jarrod grabbed Eugene's arm to halt him. "When did I say that?"

"By ordering me back to school. Like a child."

Jarrod hesitated. Perhaps he should have been a little gentler in that particular order. "Fair enough," Jarrod said. "I apologize, Gene, I had no intention of making you feel like a child."

Eugene looked at his older brother. "Then I can stay and help Nick?"

Jarrod shook his head. "No."

The scowl returned as Eugene kept working.

After several more minutes of icy glances, Jarrod asked, "Gene, let me ask you something."

Eugene didn't respond, so Jarrod once again grabbed his arm, but gently steered the boy to a bale of hay, sitting down next to him.

"Do you want to be a rancher, Eugene?"

Blue eyes so similar to his looked up at Jarrod in confusion. "What?"

"You heard me. Do you want to be a rancher?"

Eugene looked away. It was a moment before he answered. "Does it matter?"

"It does to me," Jarrod said. "And I believe it did to Father," he added cautiously.

That thought stopped Eugene in his tracks. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he said, "Nick can't run this whole spread alone, Jarrod. Someone needs to help him and you're too busy with your law practice to do it. That leaves it to me."

Jarrod suppressed a sigh. "Nick…Nick is stronger than you give him credit for being, Gene. He knows what he is doing. And he won't be alone. I'll help him when I can, so will you. Even Mother and Audra will be helping out, in their own way. And we have some of the best hands in the valley working here. Trust me, he won't be doing it alone."

Eugene scowled but didn't speak.

"I never said you couldn't help around the ranch, Gene. In fact, I will expect you to help whenever you are needed. But it will have to be outside of school hours."

"But Father-"

"Father is dead, Gene," Jarrod said as gently as he could. "It's up to all of us to carry on his legacy here, but that doesn't mean we have to give up our own dreams. He built all of this for us, Gene. And in building it, he gave us the opportunity to go after our own goals. And you know what? It's okay if being a rancher, doesn't fit into yours."

Jarrod saw his younger brother swallow hard. He put an arm around his sibling. "You know, I never saw Father quite as proud as I saw him when you told him you wanted to go into medicine. The thought of having a doctor in the house made him pretty happy. Especially as accident prone as Nick is."

Eugene couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out. But he quickly sobered and looked up at Jarrod. "Even happier than having a lawyer in the house?"

"Yes, I think so," Jarrod said sincerely.

Eugene hesitated before he gave Jarrod an earnest look. "What do you think Father would say if I told him I wanted to doctor animals, not humans?"

"He would say it's about time we got our own Veterinarian in the valley. And you know what else he would say?" He waited for Eugene's shrug before he went on. "He would say that you were going to be the best animal doctor around. No, actually, I think he would say you were going to be the best in California."

Eugene sat quietly for a moment before he gave Jarrod a nod. "Guess we better get those horses hitched up or we'll be late for school."

"Guess so," Jarrod said as he rose. They resumed harnessing the horses and Jarrod let Eugene pull the buggy up to the front door to pick up Audra. When he moved to hand Jarrod the reins, the older brother shook his head. "They're all yours, Gene. Maybe I'll even get a little extra sleep in while you drive."

Eugene sat up a bit straighter, the pride showing in his pleased smile. He wrapped the reins around the brake and hopped down from the buggy. "Thanks…Pappy," he said with a grin. He turned to hurry into the house, calling over his shoulder as he ran inside, "Be right back, I need to get my school books."

Jarrod watched as Eugene disappeared inside to gather his things. He was both pleased and a little chagrined that his brother had picked up on Nick's nickname for him. Before he could give it much thought, his mother stepped through the door after her youngest son had darted inside. She looked up at Jarrod. "It seems Eugene has had a change of heart about school."

Jarrod stepped down from the buggy. "Seems so," he replied. Victoria stepped up next to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, son. For doing what needed to be done since….well, this last week, but also for what you are doing today."

Jarrod held her gaze for several moments before asking softly, "Will you be alright here by yourself?"

"Oh, yes, I'll be fine. But I wouldn't mind coming into town to have lunch with my son."

"I would be honored, Lovely Lady" Jarrod said with a small bow.

"Have a good day, Jarrod," his mother said with a smile as she turned back to go inside. It was the first genuine smile he had seen from his mother in over a week. He felt his own smile tugging at his lips before he climbed back into the buggy, leaving the driver's seat for Eugene.

The ride into town went by in mostly silence. Eugene handled the team well, and Jarrod gave him an encouraging word or pat on the back as they went along. Audra sat in the back of the buggy, not speaking as she watched the scenery go by. When the schoolhouse finally came into view, she shifted uncomfortably, but said nothing when Jarrod turned back to look at her.

Eugene pulled the horses to a stop near the door, and gave Jarrod a smile as he jumped down. He grabbed his schoolbooks and hurried off, not giving his brother or sister a second glance. Jarrod shook his head as he made a mental note to remind his youngest brother about the manners of helping a lady out of a buggy. He turned around to address Audra when he was stopped by the tears falling silently down her cheeks.

"Audra?" he said softly. The distraught girl turned away and hid her face in her hands. As it always did when he saw her crying, Jarrod's heart melted. He shifted in the buggy until he was sitting next to her, pulling her into his arms. "Audra, what is it?"

"Everything looks the same. The road here was the same as it has always been, the schoolhouse is the same. Even the other kids look the same." She shook her head and looked at her older brother with sad eyes. "But it isn't the same. It's all changed now." Fresh tears ran down her cheeks. "It will never be the same again, will it?"

Jarrod reached up to wipe away the tears with his handkerchief. Sadly, he shook his head. "No, it won't be the same, Honey. I'm sorry. But I'll do my best to make things as easy as I can. I promise you that."

"Why, Jarrod? Why did he have to die?"

Jarrod didn't have an answer to that, so he just held her. Eventually, the tears dried up and she pulled away. She gave a small laugh, but Jarrod didn't hear any amusement in it at all.

"You know what I keep thinking, over and over?"

Jarrod shook his head. "No, what?"

A fresh set of tears fell from her eyes and Jarrod again used his handkerchief to wipe them away.

"Who's going to give me away when I get married?" She shook her head. "Is that terribly selfish of me, Jarrod?"

Jarrod gave her a small smile as he shook his head. "No, Honey, I don't think that's selfish at all." He wouldn't admit that it had actually been one of the many new responsibilities he had been weighing in the last week. "But I will tell you this." He used a finger to raise her chin so that her eyes looked into to his. "I was planning on arm wrestling Father for that honor, anyway."

Long, wet lashes blinked up at Jarrod. "Really?"

Nodding, Jarrod said, "Yes. Can you blame me? Who wouldn't fight for the right to escort the prettiest girl in the valley down the aisle?"

This time, when Audra smiled, Jarrod felt it was genuine. "But let's try to make sure that doesn't happen too soon, alright? I don't think I'll be ready to give you away anytime soon."

"Oh, I think a can wait a year or two. Maybe three."

"Or ten," he said with a teasing laugh. She returned his laugh and wiped the last of her tears away. He rolled his eyes when she blew into his nice silk kerchief.

"I'll wash it for you," she said softly as she folded it carefully and tucked it away. She leaned in to give Jarrod a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Pappy," she whispered not realizing she was echoing both of her brothers from earlier in the day. She rose and jumped from the buggy before Jarrod could give her a helping hand. He sighed as he made another mental note to remind her of the propriety of a lady jumping from a buggy. He gave a small head shake as he watched her hurry into the school.

Suddenly alone, Jarrod sat in the buggy for several minutes, contemplating the morning. He felt a moment of pride as he realized he had made it through the morning and his family had respected his decisions. Living up to his new nickname was not going to be easy, but he knew no matter what, family came first and he would do his best to earn the nickname, whether he liked the moniker or not.

With sigh, Jarrod once again sent thanks to his father for watching over him during this transition and clicked to the horses, intent on getting to his office and getting his own routine back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Becoming Pappy**_

 _ **Part Two: Pappy's Turn**_

Jarrod Barkley sighed as he read the telegram in his hand once more, the content of it not changing, no matter how much he wished for it. After several minutes, he tossed the yellow paper to the side and ran a hand through his hair, his exhaustion pulling at him. He eyed the contract he had been working on wearily, trying not to think about the two others waiting to be completed when this one was finished. He had no time to worry about the contents of the telegram, what his response would be, or even when he would have time to answer it.

He dipped his pen in his inkwell and went back to his work. The contract was simple enough and if his morning had gone as planned it would have been done long before now. Unfortunately, his morning was thrown into turmoil when the buyers for their peach crop 'suddenly' decided that the normal terms, terms his father had negotiated years ago and had been working just fine for all parties since then, needed to be reworked. Jarrod had spent three hours in negotiations only to basically end up with the same terms they had started with. While irritating, it had not surprised the lawyer. Several times in the six months since his father's death, he had gone through the same test as buyers, business partners, and former associates of his father held him up in comparison. He was sure that Nick had gone through much the same on the ranching side of the business.

As if the delay this morning hadn't been enough, though, as soon as he got back from lunch, he received a telegram from a manager at one of their mines. A pump had gone out and was flooding a well-producing shaft. He had spent two hours sending and receiving messages as he searched for a new pump and once found, arranging for payment and shipping to the mine.

All of that had put him hopelessly behind in his own work and now it was looking like he would be working late trying to catch up. The contracts were needed for a meeting with a client tomorrow, so this latest distraction, the yellow telegram still lying on his desk next to his papers, was one he would have to put off for now.

Thirty minutes later, he was almost finished with the first contract when there was a soft knock on his office door. Thinking it was his assistant, he mumbled a "Come in," and continued his work.

"Howdy, Jarrod."

Surprised by the voice, Jarrod looked up. "Eugene, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Eugene gave a small laugh. "It's almost five o'clock, Jarrod. School's been over for a while."

"Oh." Jarrod looked around, surprised by the late hour. "Then why aren't you home?"

Rolling his eyes at his brother, Gene plopped into a chair across from Jarrod's desk. "Two reasons. First, Mother made me promise to stop by and remind you that we eat at seven and that she would…" he tapped his finger on his chin as if trying to remember her exact words. "Hmm, how did she put it? Oh, yeah, she would 'appreciate' it if you could be there on time for a change."

Jarrod didn't reply right away. It was true that he had been late every day this week, well, maybe for the last two weeks to be honest, but there just never seemed to be enough time to get everything done anymore. Running the vast Barkley businesses was beginning to take a toll, not just in a lack of sleep and regular eating, but it was also impacting his law practice.

"I have a lot of work to do, Gene. I don't know what time I will be home."

Eugene gave him a wide-eyed pleading look that said _'You aren't really going to make me tell her that are you?'_

"Tell her I will do my best to be there," Jarrod finally said with a sigh.

Eugene didn't look like that was a message he really wanted to pass along either, but he nodded anyway. His eyes caught the telegram lying on Jarrod's desk, but before he could get a closer look or ask about it, Jarrod snatched it up and put it in his breast pocket.

With a shrug Eugene said, "There is something else, if you have a minute?"

Jarrod nearly snapped at his younger brother, but the hopeful look in Eugene's eyes made him hold it back. "What is it?"

"Well, it's a favor, sort of."

Impatient with the stall, Jarrod tapped his fingers on the desk. "What, Gene?"

"I was at Doctor Merar's today and-"

"Doctor Merar's? Why? What's wrong?"

Eugene gave him a crooked smile as he shook his head at Pappy being Pappy. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to talk to him about…well, about…doctor stuff."

Jarrod felt himself relax slightly. Eugene had been making the rounds lately, talking to various businessmen and professionals around Stockton, getting an idea of what different careers were and what schooling was involved.

"While we were talking, Doctor Merar mentioned a lecture he is attending on Saturday at the new hospital in Sacramento. One of the surgeons there spent some time in Europe studying new methods of preventing and treating epidemics like yellow fever and influenza. Doctor Merar said if it was alright with you and Mother, I could go with him. He thought it would be a good experience, not only to see the hospital, but also to hear a lecture."

"Gene-" Jarrod began, but the younger man interrupted.

"Please, Jarrod? Doctor Merar says we would only be gone the one day. We could take the early train, listen to the lecture, have lunch and maybe a tour of the hospital, and come back on the late train. I wouldn't even be gone over night."

Jarrod eyed his younger brother carefully. Normally, he would have readily agreed and either he or their mother would have accompanied him. But things were busy right now, too busy to take a whole day off to go to Sacramento. And he knew his mother, who was just beginning to shed her grief and get back into spending time with her friends and various interests, was hosting the Women's Society meeting on Saturday.

Eugene was giving his brother his best doe-eyed look and Jarrod wondered what his father's response would be to this request. As soon as the thought entered his head, he knew the answer. There had been a time when he was Eugene's age that his father had taken time away from a cattlemen's association meeting in San Francisco to take Jarrod to sit and listen to an important court case that was going on at the time. He imagined it was as boring for his father as listening to a medical lecture would be for him, but he remembered how happy he had been that day and decided the boredom was worth it to give Eugene the same opportunity. Besides, he could always take his work with him and work on the train.

Finally, Jarrod gave a nod. "I'll do my best to clear my schedule, but-"

"No, Jarrod, you don't understand. You've been working so hard lately, I don't want to put you any further behind. I talked to Doctor Merar and he offered to take me. I promise to do everything he tells me and to be on my best behavior. Please, Pappy?"

Jarrod stopped himself from rolling his eyes. In the last six months, his nickname had become a regular moniker, usually only being used either when one of his siblings wanted something or was angry with him. "I tell you what, Gene. You let me get back to these contracts and I will stop by and talk to the good doctor on my way home. If he is sure he wants to take you on by himself, I'll talk to Mother about letting you go."

Eugene's face immediately lit up. "Really? I can go?"

"I said I would talk to Mother about it."

"Yeah, but you'll talk her into it, I know you will. You can talk anybody into anything."

This time, Jarrod did roll his eyes. "Yes, well, flattery is not going to get these contracts finished. You better head home and let mother know that I will be there as soon as I can."

Eugene jumped up, but before he turned to the door, he hesitated.

"Is there something else, Gene?"

Eugene looked unsure for a minute. "You look kind of tired, Jarrod. Is there something I can help with? I mean, I don't have your fancy writing skills, but if you tell me what you need, I can help you."

Jarrod smiled. "I appreciate the offer, Gene, but I'll be fine."

Eugene still hesitated. "You've been doing so much for Audra and I since…well, you've been really great these last few months. I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate it. And I'm sure Mother and Nick do, too. You've kept the family together, Pappy."

For a moment, Jarrod couldn't speak, but he was saved from doing so when Eugene sent him a grin and hurried out the door.

Jarrod let Jingo pick his path and set his own pace as they headed home. He was already late for dinner so decided he had no reason to push Jingo into a quicker pace. Truth be told, he wasn't very hungry anyway. His talk with Doctor Merar had gone a long way towards easing his mind about Eugene going to Sacramento, but the telegram in his pocket still weighed heavily on him. As a result he was paying little attention to his surroundings as his faithful horse made his way on the familiar path.

Ever since he had returned from the war and schooling back east, Jarrod had had one goal in mind; to open his own law practice in San Francisco. After spending two years as the assistant prosecuting attorney for Stockton, he had been ready to branch out on his own, but had hesitated in telling his parents that he wanted to build his practice in San Francisco. By the time he had finally got up enough nerve to talk to them, his father had surprised him with keys to his very own office here in Stockton. His father had bought a vacant building in the heart of the town and had gifted it to Jarrod on his twenty-fifth birthday.

With a sigh, Jarrod remember that his initial disappointment at losing the chance to open a practice in San Francisco had been tempered by his father's excitement. And he had to admit, the lack of lawyers in Stockton gave him a great opportunity to build his skills before he moved on to a much tougher market in the city. So for two years he had concentrated on working in Stockton, even though he had kept an eye on San Francisco and the possibility of moving there. Every time he had business in the larger city, he looked around for the perfect spot to open his own office. In fact, a little over six months ago, he had found an office for sale that was close to the court house, but was also close to the booming business district of San Francisco. It was an ideal location and he had even gone so far as to place a small down payment on the property.

And then tragedy had struck. His father had been killed and Jarrod had had to step in to lead his family, help take care of his younger siblings, and run the vast Barkley enterprises. He had put off the seller, several times in the last few months, hoping that things in Stockton would settle down enough that he would feel comfortable enough bringing up the subject with his family, but the right moment just didn't seem to materialize.

Now, the seller had sent him a telegram saying he had another buyer lined up. If Jarrod was going to buy the property, he needed to do it soon. The seller had demanded an answer by Saturday morning. After that, he was going to sell it to another interested party.

Jarrod's mind was still on the telegram when they passed under the arch and onto the family ranch. On a sudden impulse, he guided Jingo off the road and across an open pasture toward a familiar grove of trees. He pushed Jingo into a faster trot, only pulling him up when they reached the grove that held his father's grave.

It had been his youngest sibling Audra's idea to bury their father there. At the time, he hadn't had the energy to argue and he didn't think anyone else did either. To Jarrod, that little grove of trees held no special meaning other than the place where his father had met his end, but he knew it did hold special meaning to Audra. As a little girl, she had always been leading their father by the hand, dragging him off to tea parties or picnics or any number of fanciful things. Jarrod imagined that the little grove by the stream had been just one of many spots she had shared a quiet afternoon with her father. She had already planted flowers on the grave and had convinced Nick and Eugene to build a small picket fence around it. Jarrod knew she was trying her best to reclaim a place that had held such precious memories for her, and he couldn't begrudge her that.

He dismounted near the stream and let Jingo's reins fall to the ground. The horse immediately dipped his head to graze at the grass growing near the water's edge. For a moment he considered going to stand before the grave, but changed his mind and began to wander along the stream. He found a peaceful spot on a slight hill and sat down to watch the sun dip lower in the western sky.

Pulling the telegram out of his pocket, Jarrod read it once more. He knew there was no way he could move his practice right now. He was still trying to get a handle on all the family business interests and he felt like the family still needed him close. Eugene was on the verge of making a big decision regarding his future and Audra was in the last few years of school herself. She had several choices to make when that time came. Both still needed a guiding hand and he felt it was his duty to help them in whatever way he could.

And then there was Nick. He had taken great strides in the last few months, getting a handle on running the ranch and leading the men, but Jarrod wasn't sure he was ready to take on more of the business responsibilities. Just managing the ranch was a full time job.

With a deep sigh, Jarrod pulled a match out of his pocket and lit it against a rock. He watched as the flame flared, then held it against the telegram. He was so concentrated on watching the flame consume the paper that he didn't hear the soft clomp of hoof beats behind him. As the last bit of flame neared the paper between his fingers, he tossed the remains into the river, watching as the current took what was left of his dream away.

"Must'a been a hell of a telegram to send it off like that."

Startled, Jarrod spun around only to relax when he saw it was Nick behind him. He settled back into his previous position, but didn't answer his brother.

Behind him, Nick dismounted and let Coco's reins fall to the ground. "You missed dinner."

Jarrod shrugged. "I wasn't hungry."

Nick gave a small snort of laughter as he came to sit neck to Jarrod.

"You find something amusing, Brother Nick?"

"Just thinking about that old Chinese cook father used to hire for the cattle drives. What was his name? Cho-Loon, or something like that."

"Chiangpu," Jarrod corrected.

"Oh, right. Anyway, remember what he used to say on the drives? _'You too skeeny!'_ He was always after us to eat."

"I remember."

"Well, if he were here now, he'd say the same thing. You too skinny, Big Brother." He gave Jarrod a playful shove as he said it and was rewarded with a small laugh.

"Aren't you the one always telling me I need to cut back on the fancy food?"

"Well, maybe when you're around all those stuffed shirt lawyer-types. But you haven't had any of your big to-do dinners in a while."

Jarrod stared off toward the sunset, his mood turning serious. "I've been a little busy, Nick."

"Yep," was Nick's only reply.

After several moments of silence, Jarrod finally said, "Let me guess. Mother sent you out here to look for me."

"Actually, she sent me to town to get you, but I bumped into Doc Merar who was on his way out to the Morton's. He said he had talked to you but you had headed home some time ago. I figured there was only two places you'd be; here or out at that little lake you fancy so much. This one was closer so I started here."

Jarrod let out along breath. "Guess I just needed some time to think."

Silence came over them again. They sat together, watching the last rays of the sun without speaking or moving, each lost in their own thoughts. When the sun finally dipped below the horizon, they both rose moved for their horses. Without even speaking, each knowing the other well enough that no words were needed, they walked their horses backed toward the road that led to the ranch.

Finally, Nick broke the comfortable silence. "You want to tell me about the telegram?"

For an instant, Jarrod thought about telling his brother it was nothing, but in the months since their father had died, the two of them had become even closer, each leaning on the other as they navigated the business and ranching world without their father's guiding presence. With a deep breath, Jarrod told Nick about the planned office in San Francisco and the telegram. When he finished, he waited for Nick's reaction and wasn't disappointed when his boisterous brother stated his opinion.

"San Francisco? Why would you want to move there? There are plenty of people in Stockton that could use a good lawyer, you know. Why your business is just getting going here. San Francisco. Hmpf."

Nick continued to rant and rave about San Francisco, questioning why anyone would want to live in that crowded, rat infested, over-grown sea port. Jarrod couldn't help the small smile that stole over his face and was glad the growing darkness hid it. It was all just so…Nick, that Jarrod couldn't help himself, he finally let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Hmpf."

They continued to walk along the road, the white mansion finally looming out of the darkness. As they approached the barn, Nick stopped and looked at Jarrod.

"We need you here, Pappy," he said quietly.

Jarrod nodded. "I know, Nick."

"I know it's important to you, Jarrod. Maybe…maybe we can work something out-"

"It's alright, Nick. I've been thinking about it all afternoon. I know the timing isn't right. In a year or two, when Eugene is off at college and Audra is out of school…Well, maybe I can look into it then." Ciego came out of the barn to take their horses and Jarrod gave him an appreciative nod and pat on the back.

As the two brothers made their way toward the house, out of the blue Nick said, "Maybe I could help out a bit with the business side of things. I know our crops better than anyone on this ranch, including you, and Lord knows I sat in on enough negotiations with Father. I could probably take over some of that. Maybe it would free up a little time for you to concentrate on your practice."

Jarrod stopped and stared at Nick who only shrugged. "Thank you, Nick. I would appreciate that."

As they entered the foyer of the big house, Nick added, "And you know, our future college boy brother could probably help out with the ranch accounts when you get busy."

Before Jarrod could respond, their mother came into the foyer, her long skirt trailing behind her. Looking chagrined, Jarrod gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Mother, I'm sorry for missing dinner."

She looked at both of her sons, but neither seemed inclined to tell her why he was coming home so late. She seemed to let it go for the moment and gave Jarrod a concerned look. "Is everything alright, Jarrod?"

Jarrod gave Nick a pointed look. "Yes, just very busy. But I think things may just settle down soon."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. We've missed you at dinner too often lately." It was said lightly, but Jarrod could hear the rebuke in it and gave his mother a smile.

"Well, I can't promise I'll be here every night, but I will do my best to make it home, on time, a little more often in the future."

His mother gave him a grateful pat on the arm. "That's all I can ask." Looping an arm through his own, she steered him toward the kitchen. "Now I'm sure you haven't eaten anything so Silas saved you a plate on the warmer."

Nick heard Jarrod begin to protest, but his mother was having nothing of it as she led her eldest away. Nick remained in the foyer and just shook his head. Within moments, he was joined by his two youngest siblings.

"Did you find Jarrod?" Eugene asked.

"Yep," Nick responded.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yep," came the repeated response.

"Niiiicccckkkk," Eugene whined.

Nick reached over and rubbed a hand over Eugene's hair. "Everything's going to be fine, future College Boy. Nothing for you to worry about."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Does that mean Jarrod will be home more often?" Audra asked.

"It does. At least it does if we all do our part and chip in a little more."

Both of his siblings nodded, happy at the prospect of seeing more of their oldest brother.

"Good. Then what do you say we go have a piece of Silas' peach cobbler while we watch Pappy get mother-henned."

Laughing, the youngest Barkley's ran toward the back of the house. Nick followed in their wake, feeling content for the first time in over six months. They had weathered a storm as a family, thanks in no small part to Jarrod. His older brother had helped him realize his dream of running the ranch, was in the process of helping Eugene find his dream, and would no doubt be helping Audra as well. Whatever it took, however long it took, Nick would make sure their Pappy had a chance at his own dream; opening an office in San Francisco. After all, it was Pappy's turn.


End file.
